There are a multitude of foundations used to support crane structures. Some crane foundations are constructed by digging a foundation ditch, depositing concrete, curing the concrete and then removing the foundation after a project is complete. Other designs make use of a number of different interconnected blocks to provide adequate support for the crane. For example, a known structure comprises 13 different interconnected blocks to withstand forces generated by the crane tower (Liu and Li, International Journal of Advancements in Computer Technology, 5(6):934-944). However, such assemblies are potentially difficult and expensive to manufacture, as well as assemble and disassemble at the crane site.
Further known foundations make use of four individual pads that form a base assembly. Typically, the crane is supported by four legs at its base that, in turn, are each supported by a respective one of the four blocks in the base assembly. While more simple in construction, this arrangement is generally suitable only if the bearing capacity of the ground adjacent to the base of the crane is equal and uniform. However, in cases of heavy rain or frost, the bearing capacity of one or more of the pads may be significantly reduced and place the stability of the crane in jeopardy. It is also desirable if a crane foundation is able to withstand overturning resistance, and achieve adequate load distribution during use of the crane. In order to realize these objectives, many known crane foundations are based on designs that have a number of different component blocks, which increases complexity and negatively impacts economics as described above. While a simple design can reduce manufacturing cost, as well as the cost of transporting and assembling/disassembling the base assembly, the structural stability of the foundation should not be compromised as this can pose a risk to workers and other personnel.